Darkest Hour
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: When the Serpent Squad are tasked with taking down the rogue Steve Rogers during the rise of HYDRA, worlds collide, and two women - heiress turned criminal Ophelia Stane and notorious HYDRA interrogator Olivia Andrews - discover terrible truths and moral dilemmas that will forever change them. Steve/OC; Bucky/OC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to the beginning of what we're hoping will be an action-packed story! Although the two characters are from different times initially, both segments of this prologue will tie together.**

* * *

 _1943_

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

The sound of the water splashing down on the concrete floor reverberated around the otherwise silent room. It was entirely concrete without a window in sight, and a steel door connecting the dark room to the outside world. The young woman lay on a bed in the corner of the room, brown eyes fixed to the ceiling as she listened to the sound of the water dripping from the pipe at the base of a small sink.

It had been hours since she'd given up struggling against the leather straps that restrained her against the bed. Thoughts and voices swirled through her mind. Time ticked on, and she no longer knew if she'd been there hours or days. If it weren't for the machines beside her bed, the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears would've driven her to insanity.

She glanced at the door as the metal gears ground together through the quiet room, the door squeaking on rusted hinges as a man in his early thirties in a black suit entered the room.

"Miss Andrews. It's wonderful to see that you're awake." She could hear the slight accent in voice as he looked over the machines that were hooked up to her on either side of the bed. "How're you feeling?"

 _Andrews…_

The name was familiar to the young woman, but each time she tried to grasp the thought, it moved away from her. Her eyes darted around the room, hoping that there was something there that would help her troubled mind.

"Confused."

"That's to be expected. You have undergone some rather extreme tests." The man pulled up a chair, sitting down and clasping his hands in his lap. "My name is Leighton."

"What is my name?" The question slipped out of her mouth before she was able to stop it. Part of her was screaming to stay quiet and not speak to Leighton, but the other part of her swirled with curiosity.

Leighton leaned back in the chair, watching her intently. "Olivia."

"Olivia…" The name sounded foreign on her tongue, but she didn't disbelieve him. What reason would he have to lie to her about her name? "Where am I? What happened?"

"Your questions will be answered in time. You were in an unfortunate accident." He smiled as he spoke the words, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Go back to sleep. I will collect you in the morning."

Leighton got to his feet, fixing his suit and glancing around the room. She could see the disgust flick across his features for a split second, but she did not know if it was directed towards her or the room. She went back to staring at the ceiling as he left. She had no memory of any accidents, in fact, she felt as if she had no memory of anything. Perhaps she was suffering amnesia from a severe case of PTSD, or perhaps there was simply nothing her mind found to be worth remembering.

The lock on the door clicked shut as Leighton slid the bars across. He had not expected the experiment to go as well as it had, and it was a miracle that the young woman had survived the serum. When her mother had brought her in to be medically examined, she had been unstable emotionally and looked weak physically, leading Leighton to wonder why Zola had chosen her for the experiment. He supposed that her weakness would work in their favour, making her easier to manipulate and control should she get out of hand.

"Your little pet is awake." He announced as he strode into Zola's office. He didn't bother knocking, as Zola was used to him coming and going. Leighton was often monitoring the progress of his experiments.

"How does she look? Was the serum successful?" Zola questioned him. He was yet to visit the young woman, but already had a list of questions he desired to ask her. Especially in regards to her former life, to see how well the serum had erased her memories from her mind.

Leighton sat down in one of the lavish leather chairs, crossing his legs and resting his clasped hands on his knee.

"It seems to have been. She may need to undergo further experimentation to ensure that she remains obedient."

"She shall begin training when she is able. You will have your soldier soon enough." Zola assured him as he handed him a glass of brandy. "She will be of great use to us."

"As many of your experiments are." Leighton smiled tightly, raising the glass. "Hail HYDRA."

* * *

 _2014_

Azra Mulligan rarely regretted stealing things. He was, after all, a master thief by occupation. However, he was beginning to think that his latest steal had been extremely bad idea, considering his pursuers. Azra hadn't really thought the item of much value, some development-stage weapon. He hadn't tested it, but that wasn't his forte. All he needed to do was market the product.

Unfortunately, this particular theft had gained the attention of a group that Azra recognised all too well. Anyone working in the criminal underground knew about the Serpent Squad. They were a trio of mercenaries and arms dealers, always dressed in all black with helmets to disguise their true identities.

Slipping around the corner and into an abandoned warehouse, Azra removed his phone from his pocket with fumbling fingers. If he could just make a call, then maybe this theft would be worth the danger he was now in. Clearly the object in his possession was worth more than he'd ever imagined, which just meant it would fetch a higher price.

Something caught Azra's wrist as he raised his phone, and he looked down to see a metallic whip coiled around his arm. With one savage yank, the phone clattered to the ground and Azra along with it. Scrambling to push himself up, Azra looked wildly around as the Serpent Squad closed in on him.

He'd never met them before.

One of them was significantly taller than the other two, certainly a bit over six feet, with broader shoulders. He brought up the rear, lingering in the shadows like he was content to let the others do the hard work. His arms were folded over his chest, and there was no doubt in Azra's mind that behind the tinted visor, he was watching his every move.

The one with the whip was leaner, built like a runner. With a flick of his wrist, the whip snapped back into his grip. It was clear that he knew how to use the weapon with a lethal efficiency, and he was definitely making no move to put the whip away.

The smallest stalked toward Azra. His small and slight build made Azra think he might be young, a teenager perhaps. Yet the way the other two simply watched made it clear that the small one was in charge here.

"Do you know who we are?" The words came out low and harsh, warped by a voice distorter. If the small one was a kid, Azra would never know. Combined with the helmets, the Serpents were utterly unrecognisable. He could have met them before and never thought twice.

"Yes." Azra's palms were sweating now. "The Serpent Squad."

"Very good. I'm Cobra, and these are my friends, Eel…" The one with the whip. "…and Viper." The tall one.

"I know what you're here for." Azra tried to keep his tone level. He was just a thief. There was risk in what he did, but no real danger. "I could do you a deal for it."

Cobra laughed. The sound was disconcerting due to the distortion. He could hear the emptiness in the noise. Although Azra was taller than Cobra, that didn't stop the guy from freaking him out.

"I don't think so. You don't even know what it is you have, do you?"

"Some kind of weapon." Azra attempted to sound confident, yet even could hear himself faltering. One of the others chuckled softly, but he couldn't tell which. "Look…here."

He was not usually the sort to handle over such things, but Azra didn't think this weapon was worth his life. These people had made an effort to hunt him down, so clearly they wanted it – badly. He reached into his pocket, however he yelped when Eel's whip lashed around his wrist. This time it was crackling with electricity, searing Azra as he shouted in pain.

"No funny business, Azra. Viper, remove the weapon."

At Cobra's command, Viper strode over and took out the weapon, a tiny device that could easily fit in his gloved hand. Eel didn't relinquish the whip even as Azra hissed curses under his breath. It was only once Viper moved across to Cobra and handed him the device that Eel flicked off the electricity and withdrew the whip, making Azra stumble again.

"Do you know who this belonged to?"

Azra shook his head fervently.

"Idiot. You steal things without knowing what they are and who owned them? You're possibly the most incompetent thief I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"Then tell me," Azra challenged, Cobra's insults stinging him into boldness.

Reaching up with his free hand, Cobra's fingers caught the underside of the helmet, yanking it over his head. Azra's stomach twisted in anticipation as he realised he was about to discover the identity of at least one of the Serpent Squad. Either Cobra was a fool, or he didn't believe Azra would be getting out of this alive.

She, Azra mentally corrected himself. Because Cobra was not a man at all, but a young woman, probably in her early twenties. Dark chocolate brown hair spilled out from the helmet and down past her shoulders. A pretty face with devious grey-blue eyes and a mocking smile tugging the corners of her lips. The feared Cobra was just a girl. An oddly familiar girl.

"Cobra," Viper warned, but she ignored him.

"This is a sonic taser, and it belonged to Obadiah Stane, before his death." Her voice was very different now, without the distortion. Suddenly Azra realised exactly who she was – her statement paired with her familiarity gave it away.

After Obadiah's death, his son Ezekiel had taken control of the family assets – and accomplished a very successful business of his own. On the surface, Ezekiel was a major game-changer for weapons and arms development, but there were whispers that he had some shady associations.

In his mid-forties, Ezekiel also had two kids of his own – Ophelia and Cassio. Ophelia was like her dad and enjoyed the spotlight, a known socialite. Cassio was young, still in high school, but people said he favoured his mum – she'd been a university lecturer on literature, hence her children's Shakespearian names.

This young woman didn't seem the type who attended social functions and flirted and drank expensive cocktails. There was a cold steel to her smile that made Azra certain that Ophelia was not the careless party girl the tabloids portrayed her as. He opened his mouth to state her name, but she pressed a finger to her lips. Something told Azra that the men with her weren't quite as observant and likely didn't know who she really was.

"I go by Cobra in these circles." She glanced over her shoulder at the men behind her, giving them a curt nod. Reaching into her pocket, she fished out some ear plugs and put them in her ears. "Wanna see what this can do?"

"No, wait," Azra protested, but it was already too late. Ophelia pressed a button on the device that emitted a high-pitched sound, the frequency making Azra open his mouth in a wordless cry of pain before he felt his body going numb. It seemed like the high frequency from the device was capable of causing paralysis. Ophelia watched him with a vindictive smile playing about her lips, before she reached up to tug out her earplugs, kneeling down beside Azra and tilting her head to the side.

"No one steals from my family and gets away with it. You hear me? No one."

The young woman's voice was soft and full of venom. Azra was struck by a cold clutch of fear as he realised that he'd been right to assume he wasn't getting out of this situation alive. Ophelia pushed herself to her feet and drew a gun from her belt, flicking off the safety and pointing it directly at Azra's head. She pulled the trigger with cold eyes and no hesitation.


	2. Game Plan

**Chapter One: Game Plan**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the prologue! This chapter will definitely lead to more revelations about both women, and kick off the main story line and action ;) Hope you enjoy, and please let us know what you think.**

* * *

Ophelia Stane glanced expectantly at her companions as she finished detailing her latest scheme. She was usually the organisation behind their operations, as she had some important connections. Of course, the Stryke brothers had no idea she was Ezekiel's daughter – she went by Marian James, an amalgamation of her middle name and her late mum's maiden name. She cared about her boys, but she also knew that in criminal networks, people were self-serving. One small push would be all it took for them to use her as ransom against her dad.

"So this should be fairly easy," Jordan drawled from where he was sprawled on the couch. The oldest of the Serpent Squad at 27, Jordan was what most girls would consider attractive. Tall and broad-shouldered with dark hair and a goatee, he was definitely the more laidback of the Stryke brothers.

"Don't get cocky," Leopold warned from where he leaned against the wall, fingers fishing deep in a packet of chips. He was a lot smaller and slighter than his brother, only a few months older than Ophelia as well as barely taller than her.

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "I'm not."

"I've got a meeting set up with Stane." Ophelia tossed her hair back. "We'll be fine."

"Delivering the weapons to HYDRA won't be hard," Jordan mused. It wasn't the first time that the Serpent Squad had dealt with the organisation. Ophelia's connections ensured they didn't result to petty theft, and only made bargains with some of the most powerful people. It meant they didn't come cheap, which was how they managed to rent such a nice apartment in a place like Washington, DC.

"You're gonna jinx it," Leopold complained.

The deal was a simple one. Ezekiel was heavily involved in weapons and arms development, and he needed to sell those weapons to someone. The Serpent Squad had done arms dealing before, and they'd done work for Ezekiel before. Being the middle man in his deal with HYDRA meant secrecy, but also a good pay rate.

"Anyway, I hear Stane has a vendetta against Stark." Ophelia didn't bring up the fact that she'd heard this from his own mouth. After the death of her grandfather Obadiah – which of course the media had kept very hush-hush – Ezekiel had had it out for Tony. Apparently, they hadn't gotten on as kids either. "Maybe, if we play our cards right, he'll send us to bring him down."

"You're good at talking to him," Jordan stated, "Maybe you could convince him."

"I'm good at talking to most people." Ophelia smirked, reclining on the opposite couch. "Consider it a talent."

"Yep." Jordan's gaze raked over her appreciatively, although it wasn't something that Ophelia wasn't used to. The two were lovers, after all – much to the annoyance of Leopold, who piped up from his corner.

"Dude. I'm trying to eat chips here."

Jordan twisted around to look at him. "Then leave."

Leopold muttered something under his breath as he left the lounge room, crumpled packet of chips in hand. Ophelia eased herself up off the couch, tying her hair back in a ponytail. She knew that Leopold would quit sulking in a few hours and be fine. He was probably just frustrated that the other two-thirds of the Serpent Squad were getting it on.

"Meeting's set for the end of the week."

"What are we doing until then?" Jordan asked, getting up as well. She was always surprised that such a big guy could move so quietly and gracefully, but she shouldn't be. Jordan had taught her everything she knew about fighting – although maybe that wasn't true, because Leopold had taught her some tricks to utilise speed and agility over strength.

She shrugged. "Entertaining ourselves as best we can."

"Well, we can definitely have some fun." Jordan strode over and hooked his arms around Ophelia's waist. She tilted her head to the side and watched him with amusement. He kissed her and she responded enthusiastically, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. Jordan wrapped his arms around her more tightly, tugging her closer against him. His lips trailed down her neck, eliciting a soft gasp from Ophelia.

"We can take this to my room," he suggested. It was probably a wise suggestion – Leopold would lose it completely if he found the pair of them going at it on the couch.

She grinned. "I like that idea."

* * *

 _"Olivia!" Elizabeth Andrews' voice carried throughout the small house as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "You're going to be late!"_

 _"Coming!" Olivia called back to her mother as she hastily pulled her jacket tightly around her and grabbed her bag, racing down the stairs.  
As she reached the bottom of the stairs her mother fixed her hair before giving her a once over look. Upon deeming her presentable, Elizabeth moved out of her daughter's way, the two exchanging goodbyes as Liv headed off to school. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist, grinning to herself as her feet pounded on the pavement. She wasn't going to be late after all, which was always a bonus on the first day of school. _

_As she rounded the corner into the school, she ran straight into the back of someone. The two of them slammed into the ground, both of the groaning in pain as they attempted to move to their feet. Liv could feel the sting on her palms and knees from where the concrete had bitten into her skin as she wiped the dirt from herself. She glanced at the person she had run into, helping them to their feet._

 _"I'm sorry. I should've been looking where I was going." She apologised, pushing her hair from her face._

 _The boy glanced at her for a moment before slinging his bag back over his shoulder, his blue eyes wide. "It's alright. Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine." She assured him. The young boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, and couldn't have been much different in age to her. "Did I hurt you?"_

 _"No, I'm okay." He smiled, falling into step beside her as she continued on her way into the school. "I'm Steve, by the way. Steve Rogers."_

 _"Olivia Andrews."_

Liv raked her hair back as the memory flashed through her mind. She was remembering bits and pieces of things she thought she had long forgotten. It was a bittersweet feeling. The memories with Steve were good, and she missed when their lives were simpler. When they were just two kids from Brooklyn. Before the war, before HYDRA, before SHIELD. She flipped the bacon in the pan, humming to herself as she continued to think on her dream, not noticing as Steve walked into the kitchen, the smell of food having greeted him as he got out of the shower.

"Morning." He greeted her, opening the fridge and pulling out some orange juice. "What are you making?"

"Bacon and eggs." Liv smiled over her shoulder at him, his voice bringing her from her thoughts. "How was your run?"

"It was good." He answered her as he poured them both a glass of juice, sitting down at the table and watching she dished up some plates, placing one down in front of him. "Thanks. How are you finding it all?"

Liv sighed heavily as she sat across from him, twirling the fork in her hand. "Overwhelming.'

"It takes a while." Steve could understand how she was feeling, and he was happy to help her. He was glad she was back, it gave him a sense of security to have one of his closest friends back, but he also felt for the woman. She'd been through a lot, like he had, and he knew it would be hard for her to adjust. "Figured out mobile phones yet?"

"Not yet." She laughed, shaking her head. The technology was one thing, but she was finding it hard to sort her own head. "Trying to figure out how to sleep first."

"What do you mean?" The two of them hadn't really spoken about anything but light conversations on what was happening in the world, and how to function appliances she wasn't used to.

"Just the dreams. It's making it hard to sleep." She sighed heavily, nibbling at a piece of bacon.

Steve nodded, reaching across and resting his hand over hers. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." She shook her head, withdrawing her hand from his so she could continue to eat her food. Steve watched her as they ate in silence, and Liv could feel his worry and his eyes boring into her. "I'll be alright."

"Sure?" Steve watched as she got up and began to do the dishes. He finished his plate of food before getting up and walking over to her. He put his plate on the sink before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"I'm glad I still have you." She sighed into the embrace, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Any new memories?" Steve questioned, although he did not expect her to answer. She had been very quiet when it came to talking about her past. He wasn't sure why, but he could only assume it was because it was painful for her. He was the only person left who she knew, and he could understand how hard it was to adjust to that.

Liv shrugged as she moved about the kitchen cleaning, raking a hand through her hair. "Nothing helpful. Only memories that make me miss my family more. I miss him."

Steve knew exactly who she was speaking of. She had been barely able to speak his name without choking on it, the memories haunting her. "Bucky? I miss him too."

"He'd be proud of you. I've seen the footage of you running around saving the world." She grinned, ruffling Steve's hair. It was hair she'd recently run her fingers through many times, the soft strands almost calming against her fingers. She was glad she had Steve, but part of her also longed for the man she still loved with all of her heart. "We should go shopping."

Steve frowned at the change of subject, and knew he no doubt was not going to overly like it. "Shopping?"

"Yeah. I need new clothes." Liv had few clothes when she had moved into Steve's, resulting in her having to wash every fourth or fifth day so she had clean ones daily, and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

Steve nodded, though unsure as to whether he wanted to be dragged into shopping with his best friend. Something told him that it was going to end in him either being embarrassed, bored, or both. "I guess we can go shopping."

Liv winked at him as she put the last of the clean dishes away, clearly pleased with herself. "I'll get dressed."

* * *

Ophelia waited patiently at the meeting spot, bag of weapons at her feet. She and the others were dressed in their full gear, helmets included. Part of what made the Serpent Squad so efficient was that no one knew who they really were. They all went by their codenames, used voice distorters. They took their anonymity seriously, although it amused Ophelia slightly. The mask of Cobra, over the mask of Marian James.

Jordan was whistling, the sound even more irritating than usual because of the distortion. Leopold was pacing. Of the trio, he was always the one most likely to be on edge. During the planning stages he was a brilliant asset, but despite he and Jordan having a far more detailed criminal history than Ophelia, she was usually more laidback than him on jobs.

"They're late."

"Relax," Ophelia insisted. It was almost sunset, and they were in an abandoned warehouse that no one would bother checking out because of the contamination signs they'd posted all around the exterior. Leopold was in charge of setting up secure locations, but even when he knew it was, he was on edge.

"They'll be here," Jordan assured him.

Leopold turned to him, and Ophelia didn't even need to see his face to know there was some sort of accusatory look there.

"You're unusually cheerful today."

Jordan shrugged, clicking the safety off his gun. "I'm in a good mood."

"I wonder why…" Leopold muttered.

"How long?" Jordan asked when he noticed Ophelia looking at her phone. No new unread messages. They were late, more than twenty minutes late. It could just be HYDRA taking their sweet time, or it could be something else.

"I don't know. I haven't got any messages." She noticed two figures headed down the narrow alleyway. The woman was unfamiliar, but there was only man who wore a uniform like that one, carried a shield like that one. "We've got company."

Jordan tilted his head to the side as they approached, stepping into the warehouse. "Wow. Captain America."

"Serpent Squad, right?"

Leopold wasn't here to mess around. Taking out his metal whip – a weapon the Serpent Squad had worked on and designed themselves – he flicked a button so that sparks danced along it, before lashing at Rogers.

"Cobra, grab the package," Jordan said, "We've got these two."

Although Ophelia was usually the one who gave orders, she wasn't questioning it this time. Grabbing up the bag, she slung it over her shoulder and sprinted out of the warehouse. Once she stepped into the alleyway, she staggered to a halt when that damn familiar shield struck the wall in front of her. Despite her limited moving space, Ophelia grabbed the strap of the bag and swung it around, catching Rogers in the torso and making him stumble. He responded by tackling her to the ground, and she groaned as her helmet ricocheted off the concrete.

"I don't want to hurt you," Rogers said firmly.

She laughed. "That's too bad, Captain."

"Give me the weapons."

Ophelia responded by reaching down to her sleeve and drawing out a small toxin-covered blade. Another thing their little group were good at – creating different kinds of toxins and paralytics to put on their weapons. Stabbing him in the arm, she used the momentary distraction to shove him off. Scrambling to her feet, she hoisted up the bag and was headed down the alleyway again before Rogers was up.

Slipping around the corner, Ophelia unlocked the getaway car with the stolen numberplate that she and the boys had brought to the job. They'd hitch a ride home later, or she could come back and get them when the coast was clear. Getting the weapons away was her main priority. Tossing the bag into the back seat, Ophelia had started up the engine and slammed the door shut before she'd even buckled in.

Putting her foot to the accelerator, she roared off down the street, watching with a smug smile in the rear-vision mirror as Rogers got there to realise he was too late. It wasn't every day that you could say you'd bested Captain America. Reaching down for her phone, she texted the boys to let them know the weapons were secure. She'd wait for a response before she decided her next move, but right now the best option was to lay low.

* * *

"Hello, boys." Liv grinned at the two remaining members of the Squad as Steve chased after the one with the package. She could feel the familiar tingle of adrenalin beginning to stir in her veins, a weird sensation in her mind. She had forgotten what it was like to fight, and part of her wasn't sure she wanted to again.

Eel spun around, lashing his whip towards the woman, who nimbly rolled out of the way. Liv pulled a small knife from her boot, hurling it into the boy's shoulder. It wasn't their aim to kill, they were there to capture and apprehend the weapons that were being sold. It was a mantra she had to continue in her mind, battling against the habits instilled in her by HYDRA.

Viper pulled his gun, shooting at her as she was focused on Eel. Liv rolled out of the way, kicking Viper in the face and sending him reeling backwards as he clutched his nose. Eel used the opportunity to swipe her feet from under her. Liv rolled to the side as he lashed at her with his whip again, pushing herself to her feet and throwing Viper into Eel. Viper glimpsed her gun as she drew it, grabbing Eel and dragging him off, the bullets Liv fired at them hitting support beams either side of them as they ran.

"I'll kill that bitch." Liv heard Eel growl.

"She's strong for a chick." Viper responded.

Eel glanced around, clearly looking for their other companion. "Speaking of, where's Cobra?"

"Ran off with the weapons." Viper informed him.

"Any message to say if they're safe?"

Liv could see the glare of Viper's phone as he checked it. "Not yet.'

"Come on boys. Come play." Liv called out.

Eel was poised to attack again. "She wants to play, huh."

"Cobra got out. Let's go." Viper told him, watching as Eel used his opportunity well to fire a toxin dart into Liv's neck as she was distracted by the car that was speeding off, before the two boys ran off to the other car they had hidden.

Liv pulled the dart from her neck, examining it before looking up at Steve who was moving unsteadily towards her. She ran over to him, slinging one of his arms around her neck. "You okay?"

"Can't move my arm, legs are starting to go numb too." Steve told her as he leant against her heavily, finding it harder and harder to put one foot in front of the other. Liv dragged him back to the car, shoving him into the passenger seat.

"We need to get you seen to."

"Small guy got away. With the weapons." He informed her as she got in the driver's side, starting the car up.

"We can find them again.'

* * *

"We got the weapons," Jordan crowed over a slice of Hawaiian pizza, "And we defeated Captain America."

Ophelia didn't share his enthusiasm. She didn't think it was that simple. She paced the lounge room as the boys picked over their pizzas, smug in their success. She didn't think now was a good time to get cocky. Leopold was quieter than Jordan, and he hadn't looked at Ophelia once.

"We still have to get those weapons to HYDRA," Ophelia reminded Jordan, "I'll arrange another meeting."

"Yeah?" Leopold's eyes flashed and he was on his feet in an instant, moving in front of Ophelia and blocking her path as she moved to the bench for her phone.

Jordan frowned. "Leo."

"What?" Leopold tossed a glare at his brother. "You have to admit, it's a big coincidence. Marian arranges a meeting with HYDRA, they're running late, next minute Captain America and some chick rock up."

"Careful." Ophelia's eyes narrowed. "I've been getting us meetings for over a year now."

"Can you set up another one?" Jordan asked, clearly seeking to diffuse the sudden tension that had erupted. Leopold took another moment to step aside, letting Ophelia pass. She was troubled by his sudden suspicion of her, but reminded herself that she had done nothing wrong.

"I can, but we will need to be careful." Ophelia walked over and unzipped the bag they'd acquired. She went through the bag of weapons, rifling through their haul. "There's some neat stuff. Too bad it isn't for us."

Jordan strode over to peer over her shoulder. "Sweet."

"When would we be meeting with HYDRA?" Leopold asked, his tone indicating his impatience. His arms were folded over his chest and his brow furrowed. The events of the day had made him uneasy.

"We need to give it a week at least," Ophelia insisted. She knew it was a wait, but also knew that it was better to give it some time rather than risk being pursued by Rogers again.

"What?" Leopold didn't sound impressed.

"So it's not obvious," Jordan pointed out. Ophelia was glad that one of them got it. Usually Leopold was smarter than this, but she guessed that almost being caught by someone like Rogers had him skittish – and eager to be rid of the weapons that they'd acquired.

She nodded decisively. "Exactly."

Leopold threw up his hands and went back to his pizza. Ophelia exchanged a look with Jordan. They both knew that Leopold could get in this kind of mood from time to time, and it was best just to let him stew over things until he wasn't sour anymore. For now, Ophelia had to organise a game plan.


	3. Where There's Smoke

**Chapter Two: Where There's Smoke**

* * *

 **A/N: So here's another update, and this one is long, full of action and perhaps an unexpected death ;) Thank you to those who have favourited, followed and reviewed. Your feedback means a lot, so as always, let us know what you think!**

* * *

"Dad." Ophelia smiled as Ezekiel Stane opened the door to his mansion. He did not appear shocked to see her, yet neither did he seem pleased. He simply opened the door wider and stepped back to let her inside. Casting her eyes around the mansion, it still felt odd to her that she'd called this place home in the not too distant past. Her world was very different now, although she had made amends with Ezekiel over their past arguments.

"Cassio in?" she asked. Whatever differences she'd had with Ezekiel, she held a strong and protective love for her little brother. She had ensured that despite the massive falling out that had led to her leaving the family home at the age of twenty, Cassio made his own choices regarding his relationship with Ezekiel.

"Not at the moment," Ezekiel replied, following his daughter as she made a beeline for the kitchen. She should have guessed as much, although her calendar didn't even have Cassio's school timetable and term schedules written on it. Ophelia immediately got to fixing herself a coke and rum, causing her dad to raise his eyebrows.

"It's 10am."

She pouted. "Why are you ruining my fun?"

"How's the little team?" Ezekiel inquired, although she knew his interest was personal despite his light tone. Ophelia and Ezekiel's relationship was more about business transactions these day, rather than a typical father-daughter bond. She had to say that she preferred it, particularly as it meant doing things on her own terms. She shuddered at the memory of the things her dad had convinced her to do to obtain information for him in the past.

"There was a problem delivering the weapons," she admitted, although there was no doubt in her mind that Ezekiel had already been made aware of the situation. He was, after all, the seller. "It's okay. Wasn't traced back to you."

He nodded slowly. "Good."

"The boys still don't know who I am." Ophelia didn't really know why she was admitting that to her dad. Part of her felt guilty – she'd built up a strong bond with the Stryke brothers over the past few years, and they'd been open and honest with her. It left a bad taste in her mouth that she was still lying to them, but how would they react to her being the spoilt daughter of a millionaire?

"Are you planning on telling them?" Ezekiel asked, examining her closely as she took another swig of her drink.

Ophelia hesitated. "Is that a smart idea?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps one day."

"I just worry they might use me if they knew." Ophelia leaned against the bench and took a sip of her drink, examining her drink. Her eyes flicked to Ezekiel, who hadn't cracked a smile once since her arrival. "You seem thrilled to see me."

"Of course I'm happy to see you." The words were spoken quickly, and she couldn't help but doubt whether they were true. She decided to change the subject, knowing Ezekiel wasn't the sort to openly discuss his emotions.

"How's business?"

"Same as always." He raised his eyebrows pointedly. "Would be better if your assignment had gone to plan."

"We'll get there," Ophelia assured him, flashing a grin, "We're better than your usual grunts."

"Get back out there, then." Sometimes, she couldn't tell whether Ezekiel was joking or serious. He had his arms folded over his chest and there wasn't a smile in sight, but his eyes were gleaming. Ophelia couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Love you too, Dad," she said dryly.

Ezekiel kissed her cheek. "You're still my little girl."

She knew very well what he was doing. Ezekiel was not affectionate, and as a kid, Ophelia had strived to make him proud, to earn his admiration. Now she realised he'd been dangling it over her the whole time, rewarding her with affection when she did something that pleased him. It was manipulative as hell, and one of the reasons she'd left in the first place.

"Text me if Cassio comes home for the holidays," Ophelia said, putting down the now empty glass. She'd barely been at her dad's half an hour, yet she was reminded of why she'd hated living in the place. "I'd like to see the kid."

* * *

 ** _June 8, 1940_**

 _Olivia wasn't sure what to say or do as she stood beside Steve, clad in a black dress. Her hand had found his long ago, her thumb tracing a comforting pattern on his hand. It was a cold day, with no sign of blue in the sky, but it was yet to start raining. Liv hoped it wouldn't, knowing that it would only serve to make the day seem worse than it already was for everyone standing around as Sarah Roger's body was buried beside her husbands._

 _Steve's mother had been unwell for a time with tuberculosis, and it had only been days since the disease had finally taken her life. Liv had been with Steve as much as she could during the time, but she knew that Bucky was with him when she wasn't. She felt bad that she hadn't been able to see him as much as she would've liked during the length of his mother's illness, but she knew he understood._

 _Once the service was over, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He was barely taller than her, something that had always amused her previously, but now she thought it made him seem even more vulnerable. She held him close as he cried into her shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Her fingers stroked his hair gently, her eyes looking past him to meet the bright blue eyes of his best friend._

 _Steve drew away from her, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Why're you sorry? It's fine for you to be upset, Steve." She assured him, her hand resting on his shoulder as she squeezed it in a comforting gesture._

 _Bucky clapped his hand onto Steve's other shoulder, steering him away from the two graves of his parents. "Come on. We should go."_

 _The three of them walked in silence back to one of the cars that would return them to Steve's house. Bucky sat in the passenger seat, with the other two in the back. The car ride was a silent one, with all of them mulling over the events of the day. Liv had no intention of heading home anytime soon, she wanted to spend time with Steve. She kept her hand connected with his the entirety of the car ride; clambering out along with the boys and into the warmer than average summer air._

 _"You don't have to stay here, Steve. You're welcome at my place anytime." Bucky told him as they stood on Steve's doorstep._

 _Steve sighed heavily, glancing between his two friends. "I'm fine where I am. You should both just go home. It's been a long day."_

 _"We can come inside and keep you company." Liv countered, watching as he pulled out his house key, swinging the front door open._

 _"Really, guys. I'm fine." Steve assured them before stepping inside._

 _"Well, make sure to let us know if you need anything. I'm with you 'till the end of the line, pal." Bucky smiled, wanting Steve to know he didn't have to be alone in his grieving process._

 _Steve said one last goodbye to the two of them before shutting the door, leaving his two best friends, who were complete strangers to each other, standing on his front porch. Liv raked a hand through her hair, unable to stop herself from heaving a sigh. Bucky glanced at her before walking down the steps and onto the footpath, looking around the small street._

 _"He talks about you a lot. I wish we could've met under better circumstances." Bucky told Liv as she followed him off of the steps. The comment took her slightly off guard, a flush creeping up her cheeks. Of course Steve would've spoken about her to Bucky, but she hadn't expected him to ever take interest in meeting her._

 _"He speaks very highly of you as well." She told him, a small smile forming on her lips._

 _Bucky turned to face her, crossing his arms over his chest. "I expect we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the next few weeks. It'd be nice to get to know you a little better."_

 _"I couldn't agree more." She nodded, knowing that both of them would need to be there to support Steve through the grieving process._

Liv paused at the base of the stairs that led to Steve's apartment. Her mind was still reeling from the dreams she'd been having all night. She was grateful that her memories were returning to her, but some of them were more painful than others, and some she simply wished would stay forgotten. She jogged up the stairs before wandering through the entry of the apartment to the kitchen, noting that Steve was talking to a red headed woman that she vaguely remembered from her short stay at the SHIELD facility.

"Hey." Liv greeted them as she got herself a glass of water, leaning against the kitchen bench. "Natasha, right?"

Natasha smiled at her, and Liv was surprised at how warm her greeting was. "That's me."

"You were there when Steve found me." Liv had heard Steve mention her name previously, stating that they had been going through HYDRA facilities when they had found her cryogenic chamber. It had been close to two months ago, and Liv was still finding it hard to adjust, but Steve had helped with it.

Steve smiled, handing her a cup of coffee as she finished her water, knowing that would be the next thing she went for. "Well, her memory is getting better."

"That's good. Anything new to report?" Natasha glanced at her expectantly, and Liv knew straight away what information she wanted from her.

Liv shrugged, sipping the coffee in her hand. "No useful information on HYDRA, if that's what you want."

Natasha nodded, running her finger around the edge of her mug, glancing at Steve as he began to speak again. "Another week or two and she should be good to start her training with us."

"Heard you had a mission." Natasha knew Fury had sent them to do something small, something he normally wouldn't have sent Steve to do. But they had needed to test Liv in the field, and knew Steve was the best person to keep her under control. Liv put her empty mug in the sink, glancing over her shoulder at Natasha.

"Yeah. We failed it."

"Kids had weapons with toxins in them. Wasn't expecting it." Steve elaborated, shivering at the memory of the toxin coursing through him. "One was referred to as Cobra."

"I vaguely recognise the name." Natasha informed the two of them, likely having read a file on a group of mercenaries with one of them going under the code name Cobra. "Serpent Squad. They're a trio of mercenaries."

Liv sat across from Natasha as Steve moved to take the seat beside her, relaxing back in his chair. "The one with the electric whips shot me. The small one stabbed him."

"Any news on their location?" Steve questioned Natasha as he noted the recognition in her eyes as she took in the details that Liv was explaining.

"Not yet, but we know who two of them are." Natasha told them, grabbing her phone from her pocket so she could pull up the electronic files she had been working to create on the boys. "Jordan and Leopold Stryke. Jordan did 18 months for armed robbery. Leopold's his younger brother. Now they do arms deals and mercenary work. We don't know who the third one is, yet. I can transfer you the data on the Stryke brothers."

Steve nodded, looking over at Liv. "We'll bring them in."

Natasha glanced between the two. The two of them were good enough to handle the threat, but she was still reluctant to put Liv into the field. They hadn't had enough time to observe her mental state. She just hoped that Steve could keep his friend in line.

"Good. They've been a thorn in our side for a while."

* * *

Ophelia knew that the Serpent Squad were lucky to join an opportunity like the one they'd been presented with – meeting with Alexander Pierce, the head of HYDRA. Not that SHIELD was aware of that, she mused. Nonetheless, who she was meeting didn't matter. She kept her full Serpent attire on, including her helmet.

After their previous attempt at making the deal had gone awry, Ophelia had pooled together her resources and ended up landing them a meeting with Pierce himself. The boys had been impressed, and she'd tried to play it cool. She had to act like it had been hard work to acquire the deal, or they'd question why and how she had the influence to get them a meeting with Pierce.

"We have the weapons." It was Jordan who spoke, he and Leopold stepping forward to place the bag on the ground.

"Excellent job." Pierce examined the bag, hungrily eyeing the weapons there. HYDRA sure did love their big guns. "I did want to send one of my men to get them, but after last time…I thought I should collect in person. I also have a job for you."

"Yes?" Ophelia took care to keep her tone level, although she was brimming with excitement. A job from the head of HYDRA himself? Even she hadn't figured something like this might happen, and so she waited in great anticipation for Pierce's answer.

"I need you to go after Steve Rogers."

"Captain America?" Ophelia asked in disbelief, although they all knew that was the Steve Rogers he was referring to. What had he done to piss HYDRA off? She was thrilled that Pierce saw capability in them, thought that they were good enough to take on the super soldier. After all, they had managed to evade him once before.

"He's a fugitive." Pierce seemed cagey, unwilling to hand out too many details.

"How'd that happen?" Jordan questioned, and Ophelia could have slapped him around the back of the head. The circumstances surrounding Steve's current status didn't matter. All that mattered was acquiring him for HYDRA. Asking questions wasn't a smart move around a prospective employer.

"That's classified." Pierce looked between them, but his gaze rested on the silent Ophelia, as if recognising that she was the one in charge. "There's good money in this for you. We want him alive."

"We'll do it," Ophelia responded quickly, giving her companions no time to object. If they thought it over, Pierce would just send someone else – and they'd miss out on what would probably be the biggest pay of their lives.

"We will?" Leopold seemed uncertain, but her curt nod cut off any objection. "Alright."

"We getting any help?" Jordan asked, which surprised her. They had never needed help in the past, they'd done just fine. Did the idea of going after Rogers spook him?

Ophelia shrugged nonchalantly. "We've got this."

"I mean weapon upgrades."

"You can use the weapons you brought in." Pierce gestured to the bag.

Ophelia couldn't see Jordan's face, but she knew he was grinning. "Excellent."

* * *

Liv raked her hair from her face as she got out of the car. It had been a few days since everything had gone to hell at the SHIELD headquarters, and they'd been forced to go into hiding as a result. She wasn't sure why they were after Steve, but his apartment had been a mess when she'd gone to find him.

It had taken her time to track him without the resources of SHIELD, but she knew him well enough, and knew he had few friends. She had seen him with Sam, at least that's what she thought his name was, and figured that his place would be a safe haven momentarily.

She walked up to the door, knocking on it sharply. She was greeted moments later, and could tell that the man in front of her was on high alert, the arm behind his back no doubt holding a weapon.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Steve Rogers here?" Liv questioned, looking past him in an attempt to see into his house, but he had positioned himself to prevent her from doing so.

"Depends on who's asking." He answered her, his eyes moving up and down her, assessing what kind of a threat she posed.

"Olivia Andrews. I'm an old friend." She introduced herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sam?" Liv could hear the questioning tone in Steve's voice from where he had called out to Sam. Sam glanced over his shoulder, shifting slightly and allowing Liv to see Steve sitting at a table looking a little worse for wear. He wasn't alone – Natasha was with him.

"Someone called Olivia."

"She's fine." Steve told him. Sam moved out of the doorway so she could step through, before closing the door behind her. Liv moved straight towards him, examining him and deeming that both he and Natasha were okay before she spoke to them.

"We need to move.'

"What's the issue?" Tash frowned. She assumed that the other woman was able to cover her tracks well enough to not have been followed there, so she was unsure as to why she was in such a rush. Surely no one would be thinking to find them there.

"Serpent Squad has been employed to bring you in." Liv informed the two of them, watching as they exchanged looks with each other. She'd watched the meeting between the gang and Pierce, realising that Pierce was the reason Steve was on the run, but gaining little more information about the Serpent Squad.

"The Serpent what?" Sam questioned from behind, clearly not having been completely debriefed on everything that had been going on.

Liv didn't get the chance to answer as a series of explosives detonated around the side wall, blowing a large hole in it. Steve instinctively grabbed his shield, putting it in front of himself and Natasha as Liv grabbed Sam to pull him from the rubble that flew towards them.

They barely had a moment to recover from the blast before someone smashed through one of the windows, and another figure crashed into Sam, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

Liv moved to help Sam, but was stopped short as she was slammed to the side with an electric whip, the shock radiating through her. Their attackers were immediately recognisable as the Serpent Squad members.

"Surprise, bitch."

Liv turned towards the young man brandishing the whip, recalling that his name was Leopold based on the description and photos she had seen in his file. She drew her knife before lunging at him, ducking out of the way as he lashed the whip at her again. Her heel connected with the hand holding the whip, causing him to drop it as he staggered back, drawing the gun at his side. Liv ducked as he fired at her, not having time to aim properly as she slammed him into the wall, the gun clattering to the floor.

"You missed this time."

There was a loud crashing as Steve went through the window with the smallest of the Serpent Squad – Cobra, the one whose real identity they didn't know. The shattered glass tinkled down on the floor, but neither of the pair resurfaced.

She glanced at the corner of her eye as she saw Sam battling with Jordan, who had attempted to inject him with a toxin in a syringe. Sam had managed to overpower him and knock him to the ground, holding him down there despite the fact that Jordan was easily over six feet and not a small guy.

"Stay down."

Liv groaned as Leopold's knee connected with her stomach, and he used her momentary distraction to gain the upper hand on her. She stepped back before slashing at him, her knife going through his shoulder and sinking into the wall behind him. Leopold cried out as she ripped the knife free, throwing him to the ground. The helmet was knocked off, revealing the impish face of a young man in his early twenties.

She could feel something click over in her mind as she pinned him to the ground. He made a feeble attempt to grab his whip, but her foot was on his wrist before he could quite grab it. She looked over at Sam and Jordan as they began fighting again, Jordan having managed to escape Sam's grip.

She knew if she could eliminate Leopold as a threat, then she could help Sam do the same with Jordan. Steve and Tash were no doubt handling the other one, and while Sam was trained, he wasn't as well trained as her and the other two.

Pulling the gun from the holster on her hip, she levelled it with Leopold's head before taking the safety off. She squared her shoulders as she looked down at the boy who was struggling beneath her, his eyes widening with fear as he took in the gun. A fleeting thought of a time when she would have put the gun down went through her mind, but the years of training with HYDRA pushed the thought of mercy down as she pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot ripped through the room, and Leopold crumpled, blood spilling out from his corpse.

"Leo!" Jordan screamed from where he was battling Sam, staggering over towards his brother's lifeless body. Liv stepped towards Jordan as he moved towards his brother. Before she could get close to him she felt the cool metal of Steve's shield against her skin as he slammed into her, the two of them slamming into a wall with a resounding crack.

She knew why he'd done it – she had barely reacted to shooting Leopold, and he was worried that she would do the same with Jordan.

"Tash!" Steve shouted as he noticed the third Squad member climb back through the window the two of them had gone out of not long ago. Cobra grabbed the whip and turned to Jordan who was now sobbing by his brother's side.

Natasha was by his side in an instant, prying the gun from Liv as she slowly pushed herself to her feet, shaking her head as she was dazed from the impact of Steve slamming her into the wall.

Steve moved behind Cobra as he brandished the whip, knocking him out before he could make an attack. Jordan used them knocking his companion unconscious as a prime moment to bolt, glancing over his shoulder as they surrounded the body of his brother and friend.

"Do we wanna check who the mighty Cobra is?" Natasha questioned, moving to grab the helmet from Cobra and pull it from their face.

Sam frowned as they were met with the face of a young woman in her early twenties. It wasn't at all what any of them had been expecting.

"It's...a girl?"

Natasha glanced to Steve who looked as equally confused as the rest of them. "What do we do with her?"

"Bring her with us. She can answer some questions." He informed her before reaching down to pick Cobra up.

* * *

Ophelia was feeling a lot of things when everything swam back into consciousness. There was a heaviness inside her, a weight at the knowledge that Leopold was dead. She didn't know what had happened to Jordan, but realised he hadn't been captured like her. She chose to stick with frustration at her capture, because if she chose grief, it would overwhelm her. Leopold had been her best friend, almost like a brother. Now he was gone.

She was being held in what appeared to be some kind of van, and she was definitely not alone. Yet the people present weren't ones she wanted to see. She wanted the Serpent Squad, she wanted familiarity. Instead she was left with confusion and a hollowness at the realisation that the Serpent Squad no longer existed.

"Stane's daughter, huh." A redheaded woman that Ophelia vaguely recognised sat down in front of her. Natasha Romanov, that was her name. One of the Avengers. Despite the fact that Ophelia recognised her cover and false identity had been blown, she gave it one last try.

"My name is Marian James."

Natasha raised her eyebrows. "You're lying."

Ophelia sighed dramatically. "Okay, great job, you got me. I'm Ophelia Stane."

"Why were you with the Serpents?" Natasha demanded. Great, so she was here to be interrogated. She didn't think that SHIELD would torture her, but she also knew so much that she didn't think Pierce would let her live – if he was informed that the young woman was Cobra.

She shrugged. "Because I wanted to be."

"What did you do for them?" Natasha persisted.

"Arranged meetings." Ophelia kept her answers vague. She was going to incriminate herself as little as possible. She didn't know what SHIELD already knew, and what she might accidentally expose on her own.

"For weapons deals?"

"Something like that." She grinned, tilting her head to the side. In reality she was panicking inside, trying to find a way out of this situation, but they had to believe she was cool and collected. "Gonna rat me out to my daddy?"

"No." Natasha folded her arms. "I'm sure he knows what you were doing."

"He has no idea." Ophelia might be in trouble, but she wasn' dragging her dad down with her. "I'm just the rebellious kid. Funny, it's usually the youngest."

"Well, you're stuck with us for now." Natasha got to her feet, examining the prisoner. "Hungry?"

"I'd kill for a burger." Ophelia tried to keep her tone casual, but she was still reeling from the loss of Leopold. She didn't think they had gotten Jordan, but did that mean he was dead as well? The thought made her feel sick. "Where's my buddy Viper?"

"We lost him. Eel is dead."

"Figured that much," Ophelia muttered, although she was pleased that Jordan at least had gotten away. She hoped he would come back for her, but knew it was a stupid thought. He would save his own skin. Any of them, when put in the same situation. Jordan wouldn't risk his life to rescue her from SHIELD.

"I'll go get some food." It was a black guy Ophelia didn't know, who got to his feet and stepped out of the van. "I'm not a wanted fugitive."

"He's gonna get you," Ophelia taunted, turning her attention back on her interrogator. In truth she knew she was on her own, but she wasn't the sort of person to admit defeat so easily.

"He's the least of our problems right now," Natasha said, her expression darkening.

"SHIELD crumbling around you?" Ophelia asked. She'd heard rumours – that SHIELD was on the verge of collapse, that one small push would be all it took. Certainly if she'd been sent after Steve Rogers, things were beginning to fall apart.

"What do you know?" Steve approached, a frown crossing his face as he shifted across the van to examine her.

Ophelia tossed back her dark hair. "More about HYDRA."

"HYDRA doesn't exist anymore," Natasha insisted, causing Ophelia to laugh. HYDRA had just been hiding in plain sight, but it didn't surprise her that SHIELD hadn't figured it out yet. She might be their prisoner, yet there was a lot she knew more about than they did.

"What about HYDRA?" It was the brunette woman who had been with Steve when they'd gone to their first attempt at the arms deal – Olivia. The woman's eyes narrowed and pain seared through Ophelia's body, causing her to feel immense pain. Nonetheless, Ophelia remained determined not to give any answers that might betray Jordan or her dad. The pain stung, but not as much as Leopold's swift execution.

"Go ahead." Ophelia's tone was defiant. "Kill me like you killed Leopold."

"Your friend ran away." Natasha was impatient, glaring at the younger woman. "You don't have anyone to get you out of this. It's better if you talk."

"Did some digging, after you and the Captain attacked us." Ophelia fixed her gaze on Liv. "Found out some really interesting things."

Natasha's expression was troubled. "What things?"

"Dunno, why don't you ask Olivia here?" Ophelia's tone was pleasant with an undercurrent of menace. She knew that the woman had abilities, abilities that she likely hadn't shared with the others. Having such easy access to information really was a blessing when it came to getting to know her enemy.

"I don't know what she's talking about," Liv responded quickly, shaking her head vigorously.

Ophelia smirked. "Then looks like our discussion is over."


	4. Hail HYDRA

**Chapter Three: Hail HYDRA**

* * *

 **A/N: So how did everyone feel about Endgame? Needless to say, there will be a lot of things that are different in this fic to how the movies play out - including Endgame. As always a huge thank you to those who reviewed - y'all are awesome. Anything in italics is a flashback.**

* * *

 **April 2012**

 _It hadn't been long since Ophelia had left the Stane household to fend for herself. She'd started renting an apartment in Washington, DC. Although she was on her own, she was surviving so far. Yet Ophelia knew the next step was the toughest of all: getting a job. She'd never been employed, so she knew finding a position that paid the sort of money she'd be looking for would be seriously difficult._

 _She hummed under her breath as she stocked up on her groceries, putting a carton of milk into the plastic basket. The store bell tinkled, and she glanced over her shoulder as two young men sauntered in like they owned the place. The younger one was probably her age, slim and intense-looking. The older one was probably in his mid-twenties, with a taller and broader build. They both shared the same dark eyes and if she had to guess, she'd probably say they were related._

 _The younger guy took out a gun, pointing it in the face of the store clerk behind the counter. Across the store, a woman screamed. The older guy pointed his gun at her, making sure that the other occupants of the store got down on the ground. Ophelia ducked out of sight before they could see her, heart hammering in her chest._

 _"Hand over the money," the younger man commanded. She had to wonder why they didn't wear masks. This didn't seem very smart of them – they could easily be recognised, especially if the store had camera footage._

 _The guy behind the counter started taking cash out of the register and sliding it across to the younger man. The older one came up and started putting it into a sack. There was something about the pair that intrigued Ophelia, although she couldn't have said what. They were thugs, what did she have to admire about them? The younger man's grip on the gun was firm. His hand wasn't shaking at all. They'd clearly done this before._

 _Ophelia crept closer with her basket of goods, eyes widening in alarm when the clerk reached under the counter. Was there a panic button there? A gun? Whatever it was, it meant things were about to get a whole lot uglier. She told herself it was to diffuse the situation, as she ran over and hit the clerk hard in the head with her large carton of milk. He collapsed and the two men stared at Ophelia for a moment._

 _"Let's go!" The older one urged, bolting out of the store with the younger one hot on his heels. Forsaking her groceries for a newfound curiosity, Ophelia followed them. It was the danger that thrilled her, she realised. She didn't want some cosy office job. She wanted the adrenaline rush, and these men could help her get that._

 _"Wait!"_

 _The older one frowned at her. "Thanks for helping us, but we gotta go."_

 _"Um, I saved your lives." Ophelia planted her hands on her hips. She knew she was being awfully sassy with these two, who had guns and had used them. Yet she sensed a way into the world her dad was already a part of. He was higher up the rungs, pulling the strings in the criminal underworld, but Ophelia had never been afraid to get her hands dirty._

 _The younger one's bright blue eyes narrowed. "Little girl, we don't need a tagalong."_

 _"Excuse me, I'm twenty," Ophelia snapped._

 _"We can't afford dead weight," the older one said, adding insult to injury._

 _"I'm not dead weight," she protested, before realising that she would have to go a step further, "I have money."_

 _That seemed to intrigue them. The younger one glanced at the older one, who shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Your call, Leo."_

 _"I dunno, man." The younger one – Leo – seemed indecisive._

 _"I just proved I'm useful," Ophelia insisted, "I also have connections. You boys could go bigger than convenience store robberies."_

 _She hoped the idea of more money and bigger rewards would appeal to them. The two exchanged a look, before the older one shook his head._

 _"Nah, too risky."_

 _She scoffed. "So you're scared."_

 _Leo rose to the bait. "No way."_

 _"If you have so much money, why do you want to steal things?" The older one asked, tilting his head to the side and examining her closely. It was a valid question, but she didn't think she owed them an answer._

 _Ophelia narrowed her eyes. "Doesn't concern you."_

 _"Can always give her a trial run, Jordan," Leo suggested, before assessing Ophelia. "What's your name?"_

 _Suddenly, the idea of giving them her real name – a well-known name, a name that would connect her to Ezekiel and the Stane family – wasn't a good idea. She immediately decided on a different one._

 _"Marian James."_

 _Jordan sighed heavily. "Fine. Better come with us, then."_

Ophelia stared out the window and forced her mind away from ruminations about the Serpent Squad. She quickly blinked away the tears welling in her eyes, threatening to blur her vision. She'd be damned if she would let these people – her captors – see her cry. She turned her attention to the front of the car, right as the window opposite her smashed. Someone reached into the car and grabbed Agent Sitwell, another of her captors' acquisitions who had been sitting on Sam's other side, and threw him in the path of an oncoming truck.

"What the actual fuck?!" Ophelia exclaimed, edging as far away as she possibly could.

In the middle row of the SUV, Liv drew her gun and began shooting through the roof at their attacker. Steve slammed his foot on the brake and a dark-haired man with a mask on his face and a metal arm went hurtling onto the road in front of them. Realising they were more distracted with this threat than her, Ophelia took the golden opportunity to wrench open the car door and roll out onto the road.

"Not so fast." Liv lunged after her.

Ophelia sneered. "It's like you want another taste of toxin or something."

The metal-armed guy strutted over, toting his gun, and Liv shoved Ophelia out of the way and began firing at him. It was soon clear that he wasn't alone – gunfire was coming in from several directions. Ophelia knew it couldn't be Jordan, so assumed it was HYDRA. She also had the nasty feeling they wouldn't care if she was caught in the crossfire, considering how much she knew about them.

Steve rolled across the bitumen and covered Ophelia with his shield, which she thought was oddly gentlemanly considering the fact she hadn't thought they'd care if she got shot. However, she was also annoyed at being treated like she couldn't defend herself. She pushed Steve away, rising to her feet as he sprinted over to deal with some of their attackers.

The metal-armed guy strode over to Ophelia. There was nothing human at all about his cold gaze. From watching him fight, she could recognise a trained killer when she saw one. She also knew that considering his strength, she stood absolutely no chance against him. Ophelia slipped out a toxic dart and prepared to fight, even if she had the feeling that it wasn't going to go well.

"Oh shit," she whispered, but Liv slammed into the metal-armed guy from the side, the two of them hitting the road hard. The man recovered first, catching Liv by the throat and lifting her off her feet before throwing her to the ground. Steve was on him in a moment, and Ophelia ducked behind a parked car.

This was her chance to escape. The others were all occupied, but just like the incident during which she had first met the Stryke brothers, she was drawn to the violence rather than repelled by it. She knew that she was out of her depth, but that wasn't about to make her stop. Steve flipped and kicked the metal-armed guy, whose mask came off and clattered to the road. When he looked up, Steve tensed, and there was no doubt in Ophelia's mind that he recognised this man.

"Bucky?" he asked, sounding completely shocked.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The other man responded, his brow furrowing slightly. Before Steve could comment further, Sam swooped in wearing his admittedly very cool wingsuit, kicking Bucky in the face and making him stagger backwards. However, as Sam landed and Natasha staggered over with a hand held to her side – she'd probably been shot during the fight – several cars screeched onto the road and surrounded them. Ophelia groaned as she realised she'd lost her opportunity to run.

"On your knees!" The leader of the group, a rugged-looking guy in his late thirties or early forties, immediately headed over to force Steve down. Ophelia scowled as someone wrenched her arms behind her back and cuffed her wrists. After he was done subduing Steve, the leader marched over to her and grinned.

"Miss Stane." He looked her over. "Pierce told me about you. A spoilt little rich girl with a penchant for violence, just like her daddy. How quaint."

How had Pierce known? But of course he had known. She had been a fool to ever think otherwise. Ezekiel had HYDRA connections, and no doubt Pierce had put together the pieces of the puzzle and worked out that Cobra was in fact Ezekiel's own daughter. Ophelia clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes, pissed that her secret was yet again thrown out into the open.

Ophelia and Liv were herded into a separate prison van from the others, which she had to say she didn't appreciate. She had the feeling that she and Liv were not going to be best buddies, and the older woman likely felt the same way.

* * *

 _Olivia ran a hand through her hair as she waited for the kettle to boil, tapping her fingers against the bench as she listened to Steve and Bucky talk in the next room. She placed the tea on a tray after the water was boiled and wandered into the room, setting it down on the table in front of them. She brushed her hair from her face as she poured the tea, handing a cup each to the boys before taking one for herself and sitting down beside Steve._

 _"Thanks." Bucky smiled, sipping the tea, leaning back in his seat._

 _"You're welcome." Liv smiled at him before turning to Steve, raising an eyebrow at him. "Heard you got in another fight, Steve."_

 _Steve cleared his throat, raking a hand through his hair as he glanced between his best friends. "I might have..."_

 _"He's alright." Bucky assured her, having made sure that Steve was okay when he'd first found him earlier on._

 _Liv nodded, sipping her tea and letting out a heavy sigh. Steve wasn't going to stop getting in fights any time soon, but at least he had someone to always drag him out of it. "He's lucky to have you."_

 _"Yeah he is." Bucky grinned, putting his empty tea cup down on the table beside Liv's and Steve's._

 _Steve rolled his eyes at the comment, glancing at Liv as she got to her feet, grabbing their cups and walking back into the kitchen. Bucky trailed after her, leaving Steve sitting on his own in the lounge room. He had noticed his two friends becoming close, and was curious to see where things would go with the two of them. He thought it was cute, but also didn't know if it was the best idea in the world._

 _"We should go dancing." Liv suggested to Bucky as she cleaned the cups, glancing over his shoulder at Steve as he slowly wandered to the kitchen entryway._

 _Bucky nodded, leaning against the bench. "When?"_

 _Liv considered it for a moment, going over in her head what she had planned for the next couple of days. "Maybe tomorrow night?"_

 _Bucky helped her to put away the dishes as she cleaned them, glancing over at Steve who was still watching them. "That sounds good."_

 _"Stevie, you up for that?" Liv asked, drying her hands on a tea towel as she finished cleaning up the kitchen._

 _"Sure." Steve smiled. He wasn't a huge fan of dancing, but he knew that the other two were just trying to make him feel included._

 _"It'll be fun." Bucky pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest._

 _Liv nodded her head in agreement before kissing his cheek, prompting Steve to shake his head. "It will."_

"Olivia Andrews." Alexander Pierce greeted Liv as he strode into the room they were holding her in, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his suit. "I believe you were injected with the same serum as Rogers."

Liv observed him for a moment before correcting him. "Similar. An attempt to replicate it.'

"And you did some work for HYDRA." Alexander had read over her file, not that there was a whole lot for him to read. Most of the information on her had been lost, but from what he had gathered she was one of their top interrogators. "You'd be an asset to us."

"You think I'll help you?" Liv raised an eyebrow at his comment. She had been working closely with Steve for months, so she didn't understand why Pierce thought she would turn her back on her friend to do work for him.

"Does Barnes seem like he chose this willingly?" He questioned, a tight smile forming across his features, though Liv could tell there was no warmth or happiness to it. "You have a choice. For now."

"They tried controlling me. Wiping my mind didn't work." She reminded him, knowing already that they had recorded it in her file. They'd tried before, but had not succeeded in being able to wipe her entire memory. She was missing pieces, but not in comparison to what Bucky was missing. They hadn't been able to ever completely control her. "You can't take emotions away from an empath."

Pierce raised an eyebrow at her. "Emotions, no. Memories, yes. Modern technology is a wonderful thing."

"I'm not useful to you. I'm too out of practice." It had been years since she had used her abilities to interrogate someone, and her people skills had greatly suffered while she had been in cryo.

"I'll be the judge of that." He responded, sitting down in a chair across from her. She had proven to be somewhat useful, and didn't lack combat abilities based on her fight with their asset. Even if she had lost. "You also brought Ophelia back to us. But she does seem to know a lot about you. My fault, I'll admit."

"You know more, no doubt." She rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

Alexander nodded in confirmation. "Indeed I do. I've done quite a bit of research."

"I'm not that interesting." She shrugged, picking at the hem of her shirt as she glanced around the small room.

Alexander observed her for a moment. She would be difficult to break in at first, but he also knew that she would be a good asset to HYDRA. She had been in the past, and could be again with the right training and conditioning. "Think about your options carefully."

Liv sigh heavily, raking a hand through her hair. "And what options do I have?"

"Join of your own will, or you can join us how Barnes did." He pointed out to her, getting to his feet.

Liv clenched her jaw, shaking her head. She had worked hard to put her life with HYDRA behind her, but she also figured that perhaps she could use the opportunity to her advantage. "One condition.'

"What condition is that?" He was curious now. He hadn't been expecting her to offer up a condition of her own in payment of her services, but he was willing to listen to what she had to say.

Liv looked up at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. "I want to see Sergeant Barnes."

* * *

The guy who'd mocked Ophelia and called her a spoilt little rich girl was called Brock Rumlow, and he'd been the one assigned to watch her while Pierce spoke to Liv. Initially she took to sitting in silence in her cell, before she realised that she could have a lot more fun if she annoyed Rumlow. Not only that, but if she got him angry enough, she might even be able to get the upper hand and escape.

"What's up?"

Rumlow glanced across at her. "I'm making sure you don't escape."

"Oh. Cool." Ophelia raised her eyebrows and leaned back. "Hope you're having fun. Heard from my mate?"

She referenced Jordan as casually as possible, as if the fact that he'd fled didn't matter to her. In reality, it hurt to know how suddenly and brutally they'd been separated. She didn't know if she would ever see him again. Ophelia tried not to dwell on the fact that she'd lost two of the most important people to her in one single moment.

"No."

"I want to make a call." Ophelia got to her feet. She had no doubt what Rumlow would say, but it was worth a try anyway.

"No."

"I didn't ask." Ophelia folded her arms over her chest. "I want to call my dad."

"No," Rumlow repeated, getting to his feet. She could tell that he was getting pissed off with her stubbornness. "Now, sit down and shut up."

"Or what?" Ophelia taunted. "I don't take orders from grunts."

Rumlow's eyes sparked with anger as he wrenched open the door to her cell, striding over and hitting her across the face. Ophelia staggered at the force of the blow, but silently congratulated herself on getting him in here with her. Step one of her plan to escape this place before they decided she was better off dead.

"Sit down."

It would have been easier to just do as she was told, but when had she ever chosen to do things the easy way? Ophelia punched him in the face, making him stumble slightly. When he regained balance, he grabbed her arm and twisted, causing her to hiss.

"Easy, mate. Why am I here?"

Rumlow kept a firm grip on her arm. "Pierce doesn't want you running around with the information you have."

She raised her eyebrows. "So you're gonna kill me."

"He hasn't decided."

Ophelia tilted her head to the side. "What would you do if it was up to you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Kill you."

"Go ahead," she challenged, knowing that he would face serious consequences if anything happened to her. Ezekiel Stane was not the sort of man people wanted to piss off. "Do it. See where that gets you with my dad."

Rumlow shrugged. "He's not a concern to me."

Ophelia scoffed. "That's because you're too stupid to realise my value."

"You're not his only kid," he reminded her, causing her blood to run cold. Her hands clenched into fists at the mention of her little brother. No one _ever_ threatened him in her presence and got away with it. Cassio was a kid, and uninvolved in the criminal activities of his dad and sister.

"Meaning? Is that a threat?" she demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Are you threatening Cassio?"

"Am I?"

Ophelia wrenched her arm from his grasp and punched him again, feeling the satisfying crunch of bone beneath her knuckles. Rumlow staggered back, blood pouring from his nose, and she felt vicious satisfaction at the knowledge that she'd broken something. The shock on his face at the force of her blow quickly morphed into rage.

"Stupid bitch!"

"You want to speak about my brother again, you fucking punk?" Ophelia hissed, her fury at the idea of Cassio being dragged into this outweighing any fear she might have of this man.

Rumlow grabbed her by the arms and slammed her into the wall, making her wince as pain reverberated up her back. Despite the blood that stained his face, his dark eyes glittered with malice and a wicked smile curved the corners of his lips. It made her afraid, but not for her own life.

"Oh, he will pay for that."

That was much more of a direct threat, and Ophelia struggled and tried to hit him again but he wrenched her arms above her head, pinning her wrists. As much as she attempted to tug free, the simple reality was that Rumlow was much stronger than her. She hated him for that.

"I can see why Captain Rogers likes you."

"Excuse me?" she spat. She didn't think Steve Rogers liked her in the slightest, so she really had no clue where Rumlow was getting this assessment from. She'd encountered him exactly twice and tried to take him down both times. Not precisely a qualification for Captain America's admiration.

Rumlow's grin broadened. "He likes having you around coz you've got sass."

She gritted her teeth. "I think you're full of shit."

Rumlow tossed her unceremoniously to the ground, stepping back out of her holding cell. She cursed herself for coming so close, yet still being so far. All she needed was to get the better of Rumlow, grab his gun and she'd have her ticket to freedom. If she couldn't – well, she was about to find out which Pierce feared more, Ezekiel's rage or the idea that Ophelia could spill HYDRA secrets. Unfortunately, she thought she knew the answer.


	5. Empires Fall

**Chapter Four: Empires Fall**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! This chapter marks the beginning of the end for the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier - after which there's a lot to cover before we eventually go into Avengers: Age of Ultron.**

* * *

 _Bucky raised an eyebrow as he walked into Liv's kitchen, taking in the sight of her sitting down with Steve, wiping blood and dirt off of his face. "What happened?"_

 _"Steve got in another fight." She told him, not bothering to try and cover for her best friend. There was no point, Bucky would know that she was lying. They both knew what Steve was like._

 _"It was an accident. " Steve scowled as she dabbed at a cut above his eye. "Why is he here?"_

 _Liv rolled her eyes, getting to her feet and walking over to the sink, filling the kettle with water. "Because you don't listen to me."_

 _"You need to stop getting into fights." Bucky told him, sitting down in the seat Liv had just vacated._

 _"I'm fine." Steve insisted, moving the ice away from his eye._

 _Bucky shook his head, smiling at Liv as she placed cups of tea in front of them. "You don't look fine."_

 _"You two always gang up on me." Steve grumbled, reaching for the tea and throwing the ice down on the table._

 _"Sometimes. Hey, sometimes you gang up on me." Bucky countered, sipping his own tea._

 _Liv kissed Bucky's cheek before dropping down beside him. "We never do."_

 _Steve glanced between the two of them before letting out a heavy sigh. He knew he wouldn't win any arguments when it came to the two of them, so there was no point in trying. "I promise no more fights."_

 _"For how long?" Bucky grinned at him. Both he and Liv knew that the promise wouldn't last, but they were flattered that he was at least going to try for them. It simply wasn't in his nature to run from a fight._

 _"I give it two days." Liv smirked, sipping her own tea and glancing at Bucky. "You staying the night?"_

 _It was beginning to grow late and Bucky didn't really want to make the trip back to his own house if he had the option of comfortable bed where he was. "If that's alright."_

 _"I don't wanna know." Steve shook his head as he looked between the two of them, finishing his tea. "You two. It's gross."_

 _Bucky mocked hurt at his words, resting his hand over his hear. "It's cute and you know it."_

 _"What if we get married? And have kids? You'd be a great uncle." Liv teased, getting to her feet and clearing away their empty mugs._

 _Steve pulled a face at her words, prompting the both of them to laugh as Bucky continued to tease. "You'd love it."_

* * *

 **July 2012**

 _Ophelia paced back and forth as Leopold threw his fist into the face of the man who'd betrayed them. It hadn't exposed them, but it had certainly risked their operations. The man wasn't someone she knew well – part of another criminal group who apparently considered the Serpent Squad a threat, which he'd failed to mention upon striking a deal with them. The man's face was bloody from Leopold's knuckle dusters._

 _Jordan watched from across the room, arms folded over his chest. There was no doubt in Ophelia's mind that he would have dealt a lot more damage than his angry younger brother. He watched the whole display with a calmness that Ophelia didn't share. She'd been with the boys a few months now, but this was next-level violence._

 _"You tried to fuck us over!" Leopold snarled, reaching into his belt and pulling out a gun. Suddenly this was all very real, and Ophelia stepped forward, her reluctance evident as she grabbed Leopold's arm._

 _"Wait, we're going to kill him?"_

 _"Of course we are," Jordan said, like it was obvious._

 _"Oh, right." Leopold turned to face her, the flash in his eyes indicating his annoyance at the interruption. "I keep forgetting Marian here came from a different world to us."_

 _She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"You kill out here to send messages," Jordan said, walking over to the pair of them. "You have to."_

 _"You're from privilege, Marian," Leopold's tone was disdainful, "That much is obvious."_

 _She bit her lip. When she'd joined the boys, she had hoped to lay low. Using a false name had helped, but apparently it was clear she was of a wealthy background. They never questioned it, just as she never questioned them. Jordan took the gun from his younger brother and put it in Ophelia's hands._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked quietly._

 _"Shoot him," Leopold gestured to the man._

 _"I…I can't."_

 _"Right, we haven't shown you how to use a gun." Although the boys had started to train Ophelia in combat, she was still getting the hang of weapons. Jordan demonstrated, taking the gun and shooting the man in the leg. He doubled over and yelled in pain. Jordan didn't even look perturbed in the least at his agony._

 _"You wanna know what guys like him do to pretty little rich girls, Marian?" Leopold mocked. He couldn't have known how right he was. Ophelia knew exactly what wealthy criminals did and had done to girls like her – had done to her. The memories gave her the drive that she needed, although there was no way Leopold could have known the things a little rich girl had endured. She clenched her jaw and took the gun, levelling it with the man's head._

 _"Do it," Jordan said._

 _Her hands were shaking. "I don't know if I can."_

 _"Pull the trigger," he insisted._

 _Ophelia swallowed hard and shot him in the head. The gun's recoil made her stagger, and she wiped the blood off her face that had splattered there when she'd blown the man's brains out. There were a few moments where the three of them stood there in stunned silence – the Stryke boys at the fact that Ophelia had killed him so quickly, and Ophelia at the fact that it had seemed so easy._

 _"Damn," Leopold spoke at last, and he sounded impressed._

 _"Good job," Jordan agreed._

 _"Still think I'm just a little rich girl?" There was a hint of steel in Ophelia's voice when she turned to face them both, spattered in her victim's blood and with Leopold's gun clutched tightly in her hand. There was no doubting from their expressions that they saw her as one of them. She was truly Cobra now._

 _"That was kinda hot," Leopold said with a grin._

 _"We should get you cleaned up," Jordan remarked, taking the gun from her and handing it back to Leopold. He seemed to realise, more than his brother did, that Ophelia was shaken by what she'd done despite holding herself together well._

 _"Okay," she murmured, and allowed Jordan to lead her away from the gory sight and toward the bathroom._

 _It was the first man Ophelia killed, but it was far from the last._

* * *

Ophelia was a bit surprised that Rumlow had thrust an iPod and a pair of earphones at her, but perhaps he wanted to shut her up. It didn't matter – she was now happily singing random pop songs from the assortment on the random iPod. Maybe Rumlow just thought she was being annoying, but Ophelia had a plan. She just needed to get him pissed off enough and in her cell.

"How do you feel about Britney?" Ophelia scrolled through the list of songs. "Prefer Britney or Taylor? I've got plenty of both to get through."

"Neither," Rumlow said through clenched teeth.

Ophelia flicked on 'Toxic' by Britney Spears and gladly began singing along. It was beginning to get increasingly obvious that Rumlow regretted having been posted to guard her. He probably thought it was a waste of his time and talents. Yet Ophelia was a Serpent through and through – and a Serpent could slip out of any situation.

"Come on, you can sing along. I know you know the words."

"Shut up, kid," Rumlow growled, his hands balling into fists. Good, she was beginning to get under his skin.

"Firstly, I'm twenty-two." Ophelia arched her eyebrows. "Secondly, this is classic Britney."

Rumlow finally pushed himself to his feet, making her feel a surge of satisfaction. He marched into the cell and grabbed the iPod from her grasp, throwing it to the ground and smashing it beneath his foot. Ophelia scowled and the cracked screen. Whoever that had belonged to was bound to get mad.

"What the fuck?"

Rumlow grabbed her upper arms, hard. "Shut up before I shut you up."

"It's almost like you want to get hands on me." Ophelia took advantage of his distraction to slip his gun from his belt, her fingers manouevring deftly outside his line of sight. "Kinda weird, Rumlow."

He pushed her away, and Ophelia lifted her arm and pointed the gun at his head, all playfulness gone. Rumlow looked down at his belt and then at her, eyes narrowing as he realised he'd been tricked. The hint of a smirk played about the corners of her lips. She was in control again now. It had taken some time, but she'd never intended to remain a prisoner forever.

"On your knees," she commanded coldly.

To his credit, Rumlow did as instructed. He probably figured that she would shoot him if he didn't. She pistol whipped him across the face, causing him to collapse unconscious. Triumphant, Ophelia removed his access card from his belt as well. He was going to be mad when he woke up, but she wouldn't be around when that happened. A slow smile spreading across her features, Ophelia sauntered out of the cell.

* * *

Liv looked around the facility as she was led down to where they were keeping Bucky. It was a lot fancier than the place she had been kept in, and less of a maze. She knew Pierce was counting on her not being stupid enough to try anything, but she still memorised the areas that they were moving through. Pierce paused in front of a door, ordering his men to open it and leading Liv inside.

Liv couldn't help but tense up at the site in front of her. Bucky was sitting in a chair, two doctors either side of him. One was working on his arm and the other seemed to be checking his vitals. She could feel the faintest hint of emotion from him as she examined him, glancing over at Pierce who seemed almost bored. She could feel her stomach twisting as she watched him.

"Who are you?" Bucky asked her, clenching his jaw as he looked over her. She could tell that he didn't notice anything familiar about her, not that she had expected him to.

Liv moved over to him, trying her best to hide a grimace as she examined the mass of scarring that twisted across his shoulder and to where his metal arm attached to the skin. "Olivia."

Bucky raised an eyebrow at her, and she could tell there was no hint of recognition in his eyes. "Do I know you?"

"Yes." She answered, although she didn't expect him to know who she was. She knew that they had scrambled his brain. She brushed her fingers over his metal arm, examining the tech. It was impressive, and she could feel the power in it as she shifted under his touch. "What have they done to you."

Bucky frowned at her words, watching closely as she dropped her hand and stepped back from him. She figured that he probably wouldn't remember their exchange in a day or two, and that made her feel worse than the thought of him being dead. "How do I know you?"

"We were... good friends." Liv explained to him. "I thought you were dead.'

Bucky nodded, examining her, and she could tell that he was trying to grasp at any kind of familiarity that he might find. "I don't really remember."

"I know." Liv didn't need him to explain, she could feel exactly how he was feeling. A mix of confusion and frustration.

"Why did you come here?" He was curious now, not that she could blame him. She doubted that he usually had any visitors, especially ones who didn't want anything from him.

Liv paused for a moment as she headed towards the door. She wasn't quite sure as to why she did come down and see him. She knew he wouldn't have a clue who she was, though she had hoped a small part of him remembered her. "It doesn't matter."

* * *

HYDRA had confiscated Ophelia's personal items – along with those they'd removed from Leopold's corpse. Ophelia was aware just how much her dad had invested in HYDRA, and he would probably be pissed once he found out it was sinking like the Titanic. Her fingers closed around the cold metal of Leopold's electric whip. It felt like it belonged to her now.

 _There's still one serpent alive and kicking._

There was some kind of commotion going on when Ophelia emerged from the prison. She didn't care what the hell was going on, she just knew that she wanted out. With Leopold dead and Jordan gone, with HYDRA falling to pieces around her, the only place she could go was back to her dad. It felt like a defeat, although she knew Cassio at least would be thrilled about it.

"Hey." It was a guy that Ophelia vaguely recognised, making her pause in her stride toward the stairwell. He was one of Rumlow's buddies – Rollins, she was pretty sure that was his name. "Aren't you supposed to be in holding? Where do you think you're going?"

Ophelia shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "Plans changed."

Rollins reached for his gun, but Ophelia was faster. She had never used Leopold's whip as a weapon, but she'd played around with it in the past. She flicked the whip around his wrist, wrenching it aside just as his fingers closed around the base of the gun. The weapon went clattering to the ground, and Rollins's eyes narrowed as he realised that he was dealing with a real threat. He reached for the whip, but Ophelia yanked it back, sending Rollins to the floor in the process.

"Are you supposed to frighten me?" Ophelia's tone was amused. "Your buddy Rumlow is out cold in the cell they put me in. You're nothing."

"Cobra, right?" Rollins pushed himself up slowly, wiping blood from his lip. His voice was mocking. "Did Pierce think you were some big shot, or did he know you were just a little girl all along?"

"I'm not a little girl!" Ophelia shouted, beyond incensed. She wasn't even Cobra anymore. Not without her boys. She was just a lone vigilante, but that didn't make her any less dangerous. She had been someone before the Serpent Squad, and she would be someone now it no longer existed.

Rollins had been counting on her anger. He lunged at her, tackling her to the ground before she could draw the whip back to get him. With one hand he tried to pry the whip from her grasp. The other fastened around her neck, fingers putting pressure on hard enough that Ophelia could tell he was trying to choke her. Gasping for breath, she jammed her knee up between his legs.

He groaned and tensed up, releasing her and rolling to the side. Nudging him completely off, Ophelia rubbed at her neck. Rising to her feet, she delivered a kick hard enough that she was sure she heard something crunch. A rib broken, or fractured at least. She could have picked up his gun and walked away. She could have left him there. But Ophelia was not one to turn her back on a threat, and she was all out of mercy today.

Ophelia lashed the whip forth, and it cracked loudly as it hit the ground beside Rollins. It was meant to scare him, and judging by the way he flinched, it worked. The second lash caused the whip to coil around his neck. Funny. Hadn't he been the one about to strangle her, just moments before?

Rollins wheezed as Ophelia gave a tug, tightening the whip around his neck. Once upon a time, she would have looked away. That was before she'd become Cobra, back when she hadn't known what it took to kill someone. Now Ophelia twisted the whip, watching the life drain of Rollins until he shuddered and went still. Only once she was sure that he was dead did Ophelia retract the whip, coiling it around her arm.

"I'm not a little girl," she hissed to his corpse, "I'm Ophelia Stane, and I'm going home."


	6. Venomous

**Chapter Five: Venomous**

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a while, but this chapter has some interesting bits! For anyone wondering at Ophelia's past and the tension between her and her dad, this should clear some of that up.**

* * *

 **April 2010**

 _Ezekiel hosted a lot of parties, and Ophelia was always in the spotlight. She knew very well the sort of people that her father invited around, and her bubbly façade was a carefully constructed act, designed to get people to lower their guard around her. Ophelia was observant, and learning to read people. Some of these people were her father's supporters, but others would undermine him at the first opportunity._

" _Daddy." Ophelia flitted over to her father and a couple of other businessmen – or suits, as she often preferred to call them. Her dark brown hair was pinned up in a messy bun and she was wearing one of her mum's old dresses, a sparkly blue number that had been one of Deanna's most prized possessions._

" _Ophelia."_

" _Are these your friends?" She cocked her head to the side as she examined the pair of men. One of them was perhaps ten years older than her, closer to thirty than twenty-five. The other was perhaps in his mid-thirties._

" _Your daughter is lovely, Ezekiel," the younger man stated, and Ophelia smiled sweetly and blushed, despite the fact that she hated how his eyes raked over her. "What do you do, darling?"_

" _I'm almost done with school." Ophelia hoped the fact that she was a teenager would deter his interest. "I'm eighteen."_

" _Are you planning to study?" The older man asked, taking another sip of his beer._

" _She's in line to take over the business," Ezekiel said. It was something that Ophelia had always known – as Ezekiel's eldest child, she would one day inherit her father's company. Cassio was still only a little kid._

 _Ophelia beamed. "I'm going to learn from Dad."_

" _You must be very smart," the younger man said. He was still leering at her, and when Ophelia looked at Ezekiel, she noted the calculating look on her dad's face as he observed the man's interest in his daughter._

" _Can I have a drink?" Ophelia asked, looking to her father for approval. Ezekiel nodded, and she went to grab a glass of champagne, immediately downing it. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and there was a tight feeling in her stomach even thought she didn't quite know why. She'd flirted with older men before, what difference did it make that one was paying her such close attention?_

" _Ophelia, come here." Ezekiel waved her over. He was standing on his own now, overlooking the party with a beer in his hand. She walked over to her dad. "How is your evening?"_

 _She shrugged, unsure how to express her discomfort. "I'm having fun."_

" _Good. I need to speak with you privately." Ezekiel led her away from the party, and Ophelia followed. In contrast to the entertaining area, the corridor was dark as Ezekiel turned to face his daughter. "I have a job for you."_

" _What is it?" she asked. Once, being given something important from her dad would have made her delighted, but she felt dread._

" _I need you to acquire information."_

 _She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What kind of information?"_

" _Any information they give up is important." Ezekiel paused, raking a hand through his blonde hair. He looked exhausted, and it made Ophelia even more apprehensive as to exactly what he needed her to do. "They're going to expect favours from you."_

" _What kind of favours?" she persisted._

 _Ezekiel's jaw clenched. "Sexual."_

" _Dad…" Ophelia didn't know what to say, but she was immediately uncomfortable. Her dad really expected to sleep with someone to get information? Ophelia observed and flirted and reported back, but she hadn't ever done something like…that. Ezekiel wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't vital. He suspected one of these men of foul play, and he was going to offer Ophelia up as the sacrificial lamb to find out the truth._

" _It's important."_

" _I haven't ever had sex," Ophelia admitted softly. The most she'd ever experienced was kissing and touching with boys she'd briefly dated in school. The idea of doing something she wasn't comfortable doing with someone she barely even knew was terrifying._

" _We all do what we must for the business." Ezekiel's tone was firm, and she realised with shock and dismay that this wasn't up for negotiation. There was a deep sadness in his eyes. He clearly didn't relish having to get her to do this, but neither was he giving her much choice in the matter._

" _I'll do my best," she murmured._

* * *

It had been three months since SHIELD had fallen, and since Ophelia had returned to the apartment she shared with the Stryke brothers alone. The first month, she'd sunk into a depression. Leopold was dead, and she didn't think that Jordan was coming back. She changed the locks just in case, and spent most of her nights curled up on the couch with takeout and action movies. During the day, she did her usual vigilante work, but it felt wrong doing it solo.

She could have gone back to her father's place, and she knew that. But Ophelia and Ezekiel weren't always on the best of terms, so the next time she returned to her childhood home was for her brother Cassio's 18th birthday party. She hadn't done anything social in months, and it was probably time to show her face, because that's what people expected of a spoilt heiress.

The weather was warm, so Ophelia had opted for a floral summer dress and wedge heels. Judging by the people who'd turned up, Ophelia could see that Ezekiel had had a hand in the invites. She was astonished to see Steve Rogers there drinking a beer, the first time she'd seen him since the fall of SHIELD. Ezekiel always had a policy of keeping his enemies close – which was the only reason she could think that the man had been invited to an 18th birthday party.

"Hey!" Cassio called, waving her over.

"Oh my god, you've gotten so big, look at you!" Ophelia ran over and threw her arms around him. Her brother favoured their dad in terms of appearance, blonde and smiling. He was as tall as Ophelia was in heels, meaning he'd outgrown her at some point recently. "Happy birthday, sprout."

"Thanks, sis."

Ophelia reached into her clutch and triumphantly waved his birthday present in front of him. She knew that Cassio appreciated thoughtful gifts rather than something expensive, but her present was a mixture of both.

"I bought us tickets to see the stage adaptation of Hamlet."

"Really?" Cassio's blue eyes lit up. That was where he took after their mum, Deanna – he loved literature, poetry and history. Ophelia wasn't big on Shakespeare, but she knew how much Cassio loved it.

"Yep. Got us a private box and everything so we can look down on the peasants."

"Thank you so much." Cassio turned the tickets over in his hands. "I can't wait."

Ophelia kissed his cheek. "Anything for you."

There was nothing she wouldn't do for her baby brother. Ophelia had done everything in her power to prevent Cassio finding out exactly what she'd done to help Ezekiel and his business. She hoped that, in her absence, Ezekiel hadn't found a way to utilise his son.

"It's good to see both of my children home at the same time." Ezekiel strolled over, observing the pair of them. Ophelia pointedly ignored him, keeping Cassio the centre of her attention.

"Yeah, doesn't happen often," Cassio admitted. He'd attended a prestigious boarding school and had only returned home for holidays – the only time Ophelia really wanted to visit her childhood home.

"How's it feel to be done with school?" Ophelia asked, knowing her brother had recently finished his final year. He wanted to study literature in college, just like their late mother had. Ophelia had been four when her mum had died and at first she'd resented Cassio for surviving when their mother was gone. It didn't seem fair – Deanna died and left a tiny baby in her place. Yet it hadn't taken Ophelia long to let that go, the feeling replaced with fierce protectiveness.

"Amazing. I can't wait to start college."

"You'll be brilliant." Ophelia spied the cocktails and immediately knew she had to grab one before they ran out. "Excuse me."

As she walked over and triumphantly picked up a cosmopolitan, she noticed a familiar face – one that almost made her drop the glass. Her fingers tightened around her drink and it was too late to mask her shock.

"Jordan?"

She didn't think Ezekiel knew him, and had the impression he was gatecrashing rather than there by invite. He was just in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He looked awkward – Jordan and Leopold had been from a disadvantaged background, so all of these rich people here probably made him feel uncomfortable.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Ophelia led him to the pool house, closing the door behind them. The music was muffled now, and it was dark in the pool house. She didn't move to turn on the light. She didn't want them to be discovered or interrupted, especially when it seemed they had a lot to catch up on.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been okay. How about you?" Ophelia touched his arm, confused when he drew away as if her touch was painful to him. "Jordan?"

"He's dead because of you." Jordan's eyes were full of hurt and anger.

"What?" It took her a moment to realise he meant Leopold. "No, he isn't."

His eyes narrowed. "You were the one who set up that mission."

"Because it was a good deal for us," she insisted. She suddenly got the impression that Jordan wasn't here to make up with her and sort things out. She didn't know why he blamed her for Leopold's death, but Ophelia was beginning to feel a little alarmed.

"Clearly not."

Ophelia shook her head slowly. "Jordan, I'm sorry about Leo, I really am."

"You never came to find me," he accused.

"They took me prisoner," she reminded him. It hadn't exactly been something she'd had control over. "You ran."

"They would've killed me."

"I missed you." Ophelia reached out to caress his cheek, but he batted his hand away, sneering. The sudden action made her take a faltering step back. Jordan's change in attitude hurt Ophelia more than she could say. She'd never told Jordan that she was in love with him because it would complicate things, and she hated the fact that she still cared about him.

"Clearly." His eyes were dark with rage. "You betrayed us."

"No, I didn't." Ophelia balled her hands into fists, wishing that she had a weapon on her somewhere. "I'm just not who I said I was."

He scoffed. "That's obvious."

"Why are you really here?" Ophelia asked quietly, concern creeping up on her. He clearly hadn't come to reconnect or even just gatecrash a party.

He shrugged. "Came to get you."

"What do you mean, get me?"

"Exactly that."

Ophelia took another step back as he moved toward her. She was aware of how much bigger he was than her, and the fact that she wasn't armed whereas Jordan might very well be. Chills ran up her spine at how close he was to her, and it wasn't in a good way.

"Ophelia?" Steve was standing in the doorway with a beer in his hand. "You all good?"

"Yeah." She nodded, overwhelmed with relief at his presence. Although it was weird he'd agreed to come to the party, weird that he'd been invited at all, she was grateful for him in this moment. "We were just chatting."

"You still owe me that dance," he said.

"What?" She was confused.

"Remember? You promised me a dance at the start of the evening."

She had done no such thing, but it dawned on her that Steve was giving her an opening to leave the current situation. She nodded fervently, as if just remembering the agreement they'd made.

"Oh. That's right."

Ophelia walked away from Jordan, feeling his eyes boring into her back. It was only once they were outside and among other people that Ophelia relaxed. Jordan wouldn't dare try something with so many people around, which was why he'd tried to corner her alone. It made her sad and alarmed that a man she'd been so close with could turn on her, that he was potentially an enemy.

"What did he want?" Steve asked.

"Just to talk." Ophelia didn't think it was really Steve's business. Last time they'd met, she'd been his prisoner. The time before that, she'd tried to kill him. They were best buddies, and she wasn't about to disclose any of what had happened with Jordan to him.

"Yeah, looked real friendly."

"It's fine." Ophelia's tone was curt. She picked up another cocktail and headed back towards her little brother. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

* * *

Liv let out a long sigh as she looked around the small and rundown house. It was on the outskirts of the city, but she could see why Bucky would have chosen it to hide out in. It was pretty out of the way and inconspicuous. She was surprised that it was even functioning at all, it was clear that no one had lived in it for a prolonged period of time, and she wondered if anyone bothered to maintain it at all.

Liv looked up as she heard the front door swing open, quirking an eyebrow at Bucky as he walked in, wearing normal clothing. "Hey."

Bucky narrowed his eyes before lunging at her. Liv was quick to react, rolling out of the way and holding her hands up in surrender. "You."

"I'm not gonna hurt you." She assured him, keeping her stance low and ready in case he lunged at her again.

Bucky watched her carefully, but relaxed slightly. "Why are you here?"

Liv lowered her hands, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" Bucky frowned at the comment, but Liv merely answered with a shrug. She couldn't tell him the real reason, but she also wasn't about to lie to him. It was better if she just said nothing. "Steve send you?"

"Haven't seen Steve in a few weeks, actually." She hadn't needed Steve to send her. The minute she hadn't been able to find him after the Helicarriers had gone down, she'd immediately set out to find him.

"Is he going okay?" He asked, indicating that he remembered more about Steve than he had been previously letting on. Clearly the memory wipes weren't as permanent as HYDRA would have hoped them to be.

"He's good. Worried about you." She hadn't told Steve what she was going off to do, but she had no doubt he'd figure it out pretty quickly. "How's the memory?"

"It's going alright." Liv could understand what it was like to have it in bits and pieces. To not be sure of when things happened, who people were or how they fit into your past. "I remember bits and pieces."

Liv followed him into the kitchen, fairly certain that he wasn't going to make a move to attack her again. "It'll all come back with time.'

Bucky nodded, beginning to make coffee for the two of them. "How's yours?"

"Pretty recovered." Liv hadn't suffered the amount of memory damage that Bucky had. They hadn't needed to repeatedly wipe her memory, and it was difficult for them given her particular mental talents. "I thought you could use a friend."

Bucky nodded, concentrating on making coffee for the two of them. "It's a blur, some of it. But other parts I remember clearly."

Liv gratefully took the mug he offered her, cupping her hands around it. She was exhausted and could definitely use a caffeine hit. "How much do you remember about... Steve?"

"A bit." Bucky sipped his own coffee, watching her closely as she sat on the bench. "Were you friends with both Steve and I?"

"Steve and I were best friends. It's how we met." Liv could still remember those days clearly in her mind. She dearly missed when life had been so much simpler. She honestly wished she could go back in time and stop all the horrific stuff that had happened to the three of them. Steve was the luckiest of the three, but even she could see how it had taken its toll on him. The only thing they could do now was move on and try to heal some of the damage that had been inflicted.

* * *

It was quiet as Ophelia sat out by the pool, dipping her toes in the cool water. For once, she didn't have a hangover – although her meeting with Jordan meant she'd probably been too alert to want to drink more. The cleaners must have been busy, because there was no sign of rubbish anywhere. Everyone else who had stayed was sleeping, and so Ophelia enjoyed the moments of tranquillity while she still could.

Footsteps made her eyes snap open, and she turned to see Jordan, still dressed in the same outfit as last night. She wondered if he'd hung around. The idea made her feel on edge, and she regarded him warily.

"Jordan?"

"Ophelia."

"Right." So he knew her real name, although that shouldn't have surprised her. "I guess it's not Marian anymore."

Jordan raked a hand through his dark hair. "It's not your name."

"You know this is private property," she reminded him firmly.

"I'm aware." Jordan took a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket. He lit up and took a drag, before inspecting her critically. "We weren't done talking. What else did you lie about?"

"I only lied about who I was," she insisted. Ophelia hoped that if she and Jordan could talk things out, he might realise he was wrong to suspect her being at fault for what had happened to his brother. Leopold had been her best friend, why would she have arranged for his murder?

"And that you're friends with the people who killed Leo."

"What?" Ophelia didn't know how he'd gotten that impression. "No."

"You were dancing with one of them yesterday," Jordan reminded her.

"We didn't…" Ophelia sighed, tilting her head back and letting the sun wash over her face for a second. "Steve attended my brother's party as a guest."

"Your brother?" Jordan repeated, and she remembered she hadn't told the Stryke brothers about Cassio. It was too late to change subject now, although Jordan mentioning him made a surge of protectiveness rise in Ophelia. She didn't know why he'd suddenly developed an interest in the fact that she had a sibling, and she didn't like it.

"Cassio. He's eighteen." When Jordan fell silent, taking another drag of his cigarette, Ophelia raised her eyebrows. "Any other questions?"

"No." Jordan put out his cigarette beneath his sneaker. He sat beside her and for a few moments, the silence between them was peaceful as they looked out over the pool. Then there was a sharp sting in Ophelia's side, and she looked down to see that Jordan had jabbed her in the side with a syringe. "I meant what I said last night."

"About what?" Ophelia watched him tug the syringe out. It was too late for her to put a stop to whatever he'd injected her with, but she drew away from him anyway, water splashing as she extricated her feet from the pool.

"You're coming with me."

Ophelia started to panic. "Jordan, what did you do?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Mild paralytic."

Ophelia collapsed, horribly aware of everything but unable to do a thing to stop it as Jordan scooped her off and carried her away. She wanted to kick and scream, alert someone to what was happening. But she knew what the paralytics they'd designed were like, and knew she couldn't do anything.

* * *

Liv blew a piece of hair from her face as she waited for the toaster. She wasn't quite sure how she had convinced Bucky to move from the small broken down place he had found to her somewhat nicer apartment, but she knew they wouldn't be able to stay for very long if HYDRA were tracking their movements. A tingling sensation ran through her body as she began to feel the distress that was being projected from Bucky's room.

She put the toast onto a plate before making her way down to his room, knocking lightly on the door. "Come in."

"Nightmare?" She questioned as she opened the door, leaning in the doorway as he raked a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He questioned, pushing himself up into a sitting position and running his hands down his face as he attempted to shake it off.

"Could feel your distress from the kitchen." She explained, moving over to sit on the edge of his bed. Bucky watched her closely as she took one of his hands in her own, feeling an odd sensation wash over him as she projecting a feeling of calmness towards him. It was odd, but it helped. "I can't help much, but..."

Bucky gave her a small smile, watching as she got to her feet. "Thanks."

"There's food, if you're hungry." Liv returned the smile before heading back towards the kitchen.

"I am a little." Bucky admitted as he pushed himself from the bed, following her down the hall. Liv finished buttering the toast in front of her before sliding the plate to him and setting about making her own. "What's your plan?"

"I don't really have one." Liv admitted. She hadn't thought about what she would do once she had found Bucky, and with everything going on she would need to figure something out.

The two of them ate in silence, with Liv grabbing their plates and empty coffee mugs once they were done. She could feel Bucky watching her movements intently the entire time, and his stare was almost intense enough to unnerve her. "Need help?"

"No, it's almost done.' She smiled, finishing off the last of the dishes. She was going to have to figure out what she was going to do with him today, and it was something she wasn't looking forward to.


End file.
